supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
Frédéric Makowiecki
|currentteam = Weider Modulo Dome Racing |currentcar = 18 |totalracestarts = 8 |numberofstarts = 8 |polepositions = 0 |wins = 1 |titles = 0 |podiums = 0 |fastestlaps = 1 |careerpoints = 56 |status = Active |firstrace = 2013 Okayama GT 300 km |lastrace = 2014 SUGO GT 300 km |firstwin = 2013 1000 km of Suzuka |lastwin = 2013 1000 km of Suzuka |seasons = }} Frédéric Makowiecki (born 22nd November 1980 in Arras, France) is a French Super GT driver who competeed in the series in . At the end of the season, he rejected his contract with Honda and was replaced by a new Frenchman, Jean-Karl Vernay for the upcoming season, but however returned to the series at the Suzuka test. Career overview 2010-2012: FIA GT1 Back in 2012, he left the FIA GT1 World Championship series when he almost took the title for Hexis Racing, but is still racing for the World Endurance Championship for Aston Martin Racing. 2013: Début in the Super GT In 2013, he debuted at the 2013 Super GT season for the Dome Racing Team, with teammate Naoki Yamamoto. In the first round of the season, Makowiecki did well. Suddenly, at Lap 68, Makowiecki spun out on the Attwood Curve and then dropped down to 4th. And later, he was overtaken by Yuji Tachikawa on the Hairpin corner, and dropped down to 5th. In the second round of the season, it was a half-good result for Makowiecki. At the first lap, on the final corner, Makowiecki was suddenly hit by car number #17, and on his final result, his team was dropped to 10th. In the fourth round of the season, it was not a good result for Makowiecki. 10-15 laps before the finish, he was hit by Juichi Wakisaka in car number #39, hit Kogure in No. #100 and both Makowiecki and Kogure pulled out of the race. In the fifth round, it was the best result for Makowiecki and his teammate. The team was battling against Team Nismo, until the final lap, they took their first victory of the season. In the sixth round, they finished 5th again, and their Driver's Championship position pulled first. In the seventh round, Makowiecki and his teammate took the 5th position again, and their Driver's Championship standing was pulled down to 3rd, getting a chance for a Top 3. But it didn't go well at the last round of the championship. Their Driver's Championship standing was pulled down to 4th, but they took the Top 5 as well. On 12th December, 2013, Makowiecki rejected his contract to race for the Dome Racing Team, letting Honda lose him. He will move to WEC for the Porsche AG Manthey team. On 10th February, it was announced that Vernay will replace him for the team. 2014: Return to Super GT After he left the series, he decided to race again in Japan, according to an interview with Autosport WebスーパーGT鈴鹿テストにマコウィッキ、道上が参加！ - SUPER GTニュース ・ F1、スーパーGT、SF etc. モータースポーツ総合サイト AUTOSPORT web (25th June 2014), partipicating in the Suzuka Official Test. Later it was confirmed that he will replace Vernay from Round 4 until Round 7, as Vernay will remain as Dome Racing's official driver. He finished 9th in Sugo and won the next race at Fuji. He managed to finish on the podium at Suzuka after Hiroaki Ishiura (No. 39) retired with a loose wheel and Kosuke Matsuura (No. 8) made a pitstop 13 laps before the race ended. After the seventh round of the season, he was replaced by Takuya Izawa. Complete Super GT results * = Season in progress. Notes References Category:2013 Début Drivers Category:Dome Racing Team Drivers Category:Drivers Category:French Drivers Category:Super GT Drivers Category:Honda Drivers